


【宇龙】澡堂文学

by IceCactus_412



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCactus_412/pseuds/IceCactus_412





	【宇龙】澡堂文学

北和居是大学室友，两人一起在东北读书。居内向，在东北的四年，一直是北带着他四处晃悠。上课，吃饭，逛街，打游戏，参加竞赛，北做什么都会带上居，居不好意思跟人说话，他就替他说，居被欺负了不好意思还口，他就替他打一架。总之，是寝室另外两个人都说笑他俩是连体婴的关系。

小居真的很害羞，北还记得军训的时候第一次拉他去学校澡堂，他拽着裤子不撒手的画面。军训时间紧，别人都是飞速扒掉一身，打打闹闹冲进去，两个人共用一个淋浴头的也有，互相擦后背的也有。只有居，站在更衣室的角落，躲在柜门后面，不好意思脱衣服。

北有意催他快一点，但刚说了“你能不能快一点”，居眼眶就红了，他忽然一句也舍不得多说，只好等人越来越少，才陪居走到最里面的格，背对着居把人挡住，陪他洗了个凉水澡。

后来小居渐渐接受了北方澡堂，可以跟北一起去洗澡了，但也尽量是挑人少的时间。只有夏天，两人下课打完篮球之后，实在没有位置了，居会和北用一个淋浴头匆匆冲洗一下。居的脸总是被热水熏的红扑扑的，北看也不敢多看，只能闷头打沐浴露。

临近毕业，两人昏天暗地忙完了答辩，从教学楼走出来的时候，北伸了个大懒腰，然后把胳膊搭在居的肩膀上，侧过头跟他说：带你去泡温泉啊！来趟东北不能不体验的，一条龙服务，一呆一整天，去了还想去！

北的笑容在午后的阳光里有些晃眼，居无法拒绝，就跟他去了。

北带居去了一家不错的温泉会所，是偏日式的，进大厅要先脱鞋，分男女汤，全裸泡。居是适应了学校的，但这个陌生环境又让他有些紧张，从进了更衣室就寸步不离地跟着北。

两人都脱光了，打算去泡汤。北也没来过，不知道往哪边走，就先到处转转。居在身上披了个小毛巾，抓着北的胳膊，小声跟他说：你别到处乱走啊，我们不小心出去了怎么办！

北听了居的话乐出声：都来四年了你怎么还这么害羞！然后也不再瞎走了，带居去了温泉池。

温泉分室内室外，大大小小总共有二十几个池。两人用淋浴简单冲了冲，随便挑了室内一个温泉池泡进去。

水有点热，居把毛巾搭在水池边，坐在台阶上，腰以上都露在外面。他皮肤白，骨架小，整个人看起来都软软的，吸引了不少人的目光。

北没来由的烦躁，一伸手把居从台阶上拽了下来。居毫无准备，水一下子没过胸，差点呛到。他拧着眉看北：你干什么呀！北不敢跟他对视，胡乱说道：温泉就是应该这么泡嘛，你露半个身子在外面怎么行！

居哦了一声，信了北的话，乖乖坐在水里，但没泡多大一会儿就觉得有点闷。北一直扭头看玻璃窗外，居撇撇嘴，戳了戳他的胳膊，“这里有点热，我们去室外的池子看看吧。”

居泡了这么一会儿，已经不像最开始羞耻心那么重了。他在北面前站了起来，走上台阶，在上面站着等北。北的视角看过去，居那双腿又细又长，饱满的胸前还挂着水珠，顺着腰腹淌下来。他忽然很庆幸，带居来的是比较高档的会所，不然真的担心居会遇到很多小流氓。

室外的浴池说是露天，其实上面也有一层单向的玻璃罩着，但温度明显比室内凉很多。居靠着池边错落有致的石头，完全沉在水里。他和北面对面坐着，北正在望天发呆。北不和他说话，他泡了一会儿觉得无聊，就用手臂撑着池底，吸了口气，把自己浮了起来。可是水中浮力不好掌控，他的手突然抓不住地，整个人就向北漂了过去。

这时候忽然有别人走过来，看到居横在池中央，本来想骂两句，但仔细一看，这人身体又嫩又白，就想伸手把他拉起来。

居看到有人过来，还离他越来越近，也慌了，开始在水里扑腾。北瞬间回神，手忙脚乱地握着居的脚踝把他拽到自己身边，抱住了他的腰。

北是拽着居脚踝把人拉过来的，现在居的腿几乎盘在北的腰上。那个人本来想摸居一把，也没摸到，正想骂两句，就看见北和居现在奇怪的姿势，呸了一声就走了。

那人走后，北借着水的浮力把居抱起来，又放到旁边，嘱咐他不要再乱动。北其实已经有反应，但不想吓到居，就自己冷静。居刚刚吓坏了，也不想给北添乱，也乖乖地把身子沉下去泡。

居白花花的胸脯在水面下面晃来晃去，腿曲起来坐着也挡不住那处隐秘的风景。北渐渐发现，几乎所有路过的人，眼神都往居那里飘，都走远了还要回头再可看两眼。

北气了一会儿，那处的反应渐渐消下去，一秒也不再多忍，把居从水里拎起来，拿过池边的毛巾给人裹住，就把居带到了一个双人的休息室里。

居懵懵的，不知道北要做什么，站着小内八看白宇。白宇挠了挠头，随便扯了个理由：给你体验一下搓澡吧，来东北读个四年大学，不能不搓个澡啊！就按铃叫了两个搓澡师傅过来。

搓澡师傅杨修贤

两位师傅各在床上铺了层塑料膜，又接了一盆热水，掀开塑料膜的一角把水泼进去。北招呼居躺上去，然后自己也趴在另一个床上。居赤身裸体躺在别人面前，本来有点紧张，但被塑料膜下面的热水包围，不一会儿就放松了身体。

师傅问居，要醋搓、奶搓还是红酒搓。北不过脑子就抢着说道，给他用奶搓吧！居居说不要，纠结了一下，问师傅，这几个有什么不同呀。师傅说，醋搓是苹果醋，搓的干净。奶搓是用牛奶，搓完比较滑。红酒搓可以美容养颜，还透亮，大部分人选这个。居想了想，说要红酒的，北有点点失落，说那我也要这个。

但很快北就不再觉得可惜了。红酒淋到居身上的画面实在太过美艳，居本来就白，被深红色的液体衬得更加白里透红。

师傅在两手套好澡巾，就从居的脖子开始搓。刚搓第一下，居就惊呼了一声，给北喊得头皮有些发麻。师傅也吓一跳，说那我轻点，还笑了笑，小伙子皮肤真挺嫩的啊，我搓澡这么多年很少有人这样就喊疼了。

这些话传到北耳朵里就格外有些情色的意味，身下这回是彻底有了反应，他郁闷地把头转向另一边，任另一位师傅在他后背上划来划去。

师傅搓了一会儿，居渐渐适应了，也开始感觉到舒服。他兴奋地转过头想和北交流一下想法，却只看到了北炸着毛的后脑勺，心里有些失落，抿着嘴没吱声。

居好半天没出声，北也忍着不看他，终于冷静一点。师傅往他身上浇了盆热水，拍拍他后背，让他翻过来躺着，给他搓前面。北擦了把脸，慢悠悠地翻过身。师傅给北搓到腿根的时候，把小北扶起来了，北一个激灵，又心虚地去看居。

看了一眼又浑身血气下涌。居已经趴过去，师傅正在他后背上淋红酒。散发着甜香的酒液从蝴蝶骨流下来，又顺着流畅的腰线滑落，挺翘的臀尖挂不住酒滴，慢慢淌进那道缝隙里。

北看到师傅套着澡巾的手，一寸一寸划过居的身体，那人现在连肩头都是红的。居的臀肉随着师傅的动作，被压成各种形状，摇来晃去，惹眼得很。师傅搓到居大腿后侧的时候，居轻轻抖了一下，师傅边搓边说，你放松一点啊，这样更痒。

这话倒像是对北说的。小北已经完全站起来了，北想曲起腿挡一下，又被他这位师傅摁了下去，说：哎呀，年轻小伙这样正常！不用害臊！居被师傅的话吸引，看了过来，也轻轻地笑：你不是经常来嘛，怎么还会这样！

师傅又往居身上浇了盆热水，居被激了一下，但随后就渐渐享受这个温度，好像四年的疲惫都被扫走了。他越来越放松，高温的蒸汽也让他昏昏欲睡，连两位师傅走了都没有发现。

忽然他感觉到有温热的液体浇到臀缝里，又滑又腻，随后有一只手，在他的臀瓣上揉来揉去，又摸到臀缝里，在那个小小的洞口处轻轻按压。

居意识渐渐回笼，他想，怎么那里也要清理吗。他撑起身体，回头一看，才发现北不知道什么时候过来了，自己的后背和挺翘的臀上淋了好多奶汁。

居睁大眼睛看着北，北手上动作没停，说，我们这边习惯是这里也要洗干净的，我怕你害羞，就没让师傅动手，我来帮你吧。

居不忍心拒绝北的好意，还在想，他真贴心，如果换成搓澡师傅的话，自己真的会羞死。

当北的手指终于把洞口捣开，挤进去的时候，居已经来不及拒绝了。北摸过的地方都像烧起来一样，头也晕乎乎地，身上更是没有力气，只有那里传出一阵阵的电流，浑身都跟着酥麻起来。

北掐着居的脚踝，把他拖到床边，两条白腿垂到地上，屁股也高高翘起来。奶汁顺着居大腿内侧往下流，也无人在意，二人的感官都聚集在互相摩擦的那处，火热又蔓延着一股浓浓的痒。

居腿都软了，只能靠北握在他腰侧的手勉强站住。终于，居完全包裹住了北，而北也完全贯穿了居。居的手撑在床上，沾到水打了个滑，整个人趴了下去，屁股就翘得更高了，也把北吃得更深。北凑到他耳边，气息烫得居耳朵愈加的红，“别急呀，给你吃，都给你。”

北的动作越来越快，力度也越来越大。居下身也立起来了，北每撞他一下，下面就会在床上蹭一下，又痛又爽。他忍不住叫出声：不……

可他一个音节还没发完，北的手指又伸进他嘴里，搅了搅他柔软的舌头，“别出声，这里隔音不好。”

居下意识地想咬住北，可牙齿真的磕上手指时，他又舍不得用力，最后居然用舌头含住那两根手指，舔舐起来。

北在彻底失控前，抵住他的舌尖和唇角，强迫他张开了嘴。居已经被人手指上残留的奶味冲昏了头，嘴也动不了，晶莹的液体顺着唇边淌了出来，挂了北一手。

北把手从居嘴上拿开，抚过居优越修长的颈线，停在胸前揉捏。那两团白嫩又滑又软，从指缝里挤出来，抓都抓不住。北俯身咬着居的耳朵，“怪不得刚刚那么多人盯着你，可惜这手感他们也永远无从得知了。”

居还惦记着北说隔音不好，只敢小声呜咽着，他的声音都染上哭腔，“快停下来……不要摸了……”

北听到奶乎乎的颤音，心里一软，手往下摸到居立起来的那处，轻轻握住，前后的动作都变得越来越温柔。

不似最开始那样猛烈，这样温柔的攻势却抓住了居的心。他哭得更狠了，北终于意识到自己干了什么，手足无措，“是不是疼了……都怪我……”说着退了两步，搂着居的肩膀把他扶了起来。

居站起来之后，却转过身抱住了他的脖子，脸埋在北的肩膀上不说话，只是还抽抽搭搭地掉眼泪。

北下面还站着，又被居轻轻地蹭，也不敢动，一手拍着居的后背，一手想去给居擦眼泪。

居抱着北的后背，不肯把脸抬起来，只用那里不段去蹭北的。北总算是明白了他的意思，把人抱到床上坐好，再次撞了进去。

居的腿缠在北腰上，胳膊挂在北肩上，北心里像装了蜜一样，又像是被红酒灌醉了。他忽然一用力，把居从床上抱了起来，两手托着居的腿根，站在地上顶弄他。

这样进入得太深，北每动一下都重重地擦过那一点，居很快就到了，乳白色的浓稠液体一股股得射在北的小腹上。

居已经叫不出声，眼里蓄满了泪水，看不清北，就把脸凑过去贴住北的下巴，蹭他的小胡子。

北怜爱地吻了吻居的侧脸，然后抽出身来，让居在床上侧躺，把还硬着的东西挤到他的腿缝里，又动了几下，终于也射出来。

居白皙的身体透着情欲的粉，斑驳的痕迹分不出哪些是牛奶，哪些是北的，哪些是自己的。

北又认真地帮他洗了一遍澡。一直到被抱回更衣室穿好衣服，居还是懵的。

“这边的一条龙服务都是这样的吗……?”居看着北，眼里又闪起泪光。

“只有我对你。”北吻住居泛红的眼尾，“我的小白龙。"

END


End file.
